


One Last Call

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: N/A - Fandom, Nofandom, Original Work, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Brink, Dark Subject Matters, Death, Depression, F/M, Mental Illness, Short Stories, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: This set of stories are from when I was in a very dark time of my life, where I couldn't think straight and I wanted nothing more than to hurt those who had so very much so hurt me. The stories are about 1 person each, and how they made me want to die. The Main Character dies in each story, a different way each time. Depression is something that you need to talk to people about, please see a councilor or a trusted friend soon. Get help.Names have been changed.





	1. Auric

As I looked to the ground, at the dull linoleum tile, my head full of haze and sleepiness and my body heavy and numb, I pulled out my phone, pulled up Messager, and clicked on his name. I pushed the telephone button, and put it to my head, leaning against the toilet. It took a few seconds, but on the 5th ring, he picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Auric... I... I called you." Even as I said it, I wanted to cringe.  
"That I see. What's up?"  
"I... I have a few things to say. I have to say them now." I said, swallowing hard as I raced through what was left of my thoughts.  
"O... Kay..." He was so confused. I am so sorry, my friend, of what I am about to do to your life.  
"I just want to say that... that I love you, alright? You are one of my dearest friends, a beloved teacher, and a great role... role model." My words were dulled and stupid, but the feeling behind them, I hoped, was clear.  
"Thank you hun." I could hear the gratification. He meant it. He did. Oh but at the same time, I had to make sure.  
"No no... i mean it. I mean... you are an amazing man, Auric, and I know you will become more than anyone ever dreamed, even yourself. You will do so much good for the world, you will be a true hero to everyone. You are to me, anyway."  
"Hun..." The tone shift. He knew something was up.  
"And I know things have been rough. I know your plans have been ruined and curveballs have been thrown out of no where, but I know that in the end, your kingdom will reign. I just... You have to know that." My voice was shaky, faint. My time was ticking down fast.   
"Is something going on?" Concerned as always.   
"I... I know you will get through this, Auric. You will. You are so strong. So is Solstice and Devan. You all... You all are so strong."  
"So are you, Andi. Whats going on? Why are you talking like this?"  
"... I'm not strong, Auric. I tried to be. I was. I was for so long. I... I was tired of being strong. I... I..." My face was now tear streaked, the fat drops racing down my cheeks as I tried to keep my voice even and clear.  
"Talk to me." I could hear a bit of panic in his voice now, which shocked me, at least the still conscious part of me. He was always so in control. Nothing seemed to faze him. Which was a lie. I have seen him fazed. But that was so long ago it seemed.  
"... Just... Just when your wedding day comes... Leave a seat open for me, won't you?" My only request. That stupid request.  
"What the hell does that mean???" His voice raised in pitch so much!   
"I... I bet Solstice will be a beautiful bride... Devan will do such a good job on officiating it... Its so pretty..." My mind is going, as my body begins to feel even heavier.   
"Andi speak to me right now. What the hell happened? Did you do something?" I could hear him, I could hear how his voice was begging for me to say 'nah just tired' or 'its just thoughts' but I couldn't. I wanted to say it.  
"... I'm so sorry Auric... I am... so... very sorry..."  
"Andi hold on alright? I'm calling for help and I will get there as soon as possible." I could hear a panicked voice in the background. It was Solstice I knew, and the noise was him trying to get his stuff together quick enough to go. He was too far away. Too far, and I was already fading. I figured my friends would try to come find me after Spring Break was over, but I just had to make one last call, didn't I?  
"... Tell him I'm sorry... Please Auric... Tell him I'm... I'm sorry..."  
"Stay awake, Andi. We are coming over, we will take you to the hospital, and we will get this all fixed. Just stay on the line, alright? Stay on with me. Stay with me, Andi." His voice was panicked and pained. Sadness was spoken in volumes in those few sentences. A small smile came to my lips.  
"I... I can't do that Auric... I'm going to fall asleep... Those pills are really... strong..." I murmured, leaning back against the tub. They worked rather fast, didn't they? I thought I would have longer to speak. I thought I had more to say. I was wrong, I guess.   
"Don't you dare! Stay awake and stay on the line. Focus on my voice, Andi!" He said, a door slamming shut. I sigh softly, and put down the phone on the floor. It was actually comfy here. I suppose anything is when you are this tired.  
"... I am sorry... good night... Auric..." I whispered, just loud enough for the phone to pick up.  
I closed my eyes, and despite the panicked cries of my friend, drifted into a deep slumber. The breaths got lighter and lighter, before ceasing, marking the last breath of the girl, forever to wander her dream lands.


	2. Solstice

Looking down from the edge of the building, my eyes dulled and my world spinning from the pain, I knew I had to at least do one thing. I pulled out my phone, opened my Messager app, and pushed on her name. I was expecting no response, no pick up, after all, she was to be working.   
Surprise surprise... She did.  
"Hey hun what's up?"  
"Oh... Sol... you picked up..." I was stunned. I expected to leave a voice mail, a little message for her to get off work to. Nothing bad, just to wish her a happy life.  
"It's my lunch break. What's up?" Her voice was so perky and yet a dull rage hid behind them. I didn't blame her, seeing who she had to deal with.  
My mind blank, my body against the edge, I said,  
"I wanted to call... to say a few things."  
"Shoot." She was calmed, it seems. She didn't understand what was to happen.  
"I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being a big sister to me. Thank you for treating me like an equal. Thank you for being beside me in some of my bad moments."  
"Of course, Andi. I will always be here to listen." That brought tears to Andi's eyes, making her sniffle before she let out a choked sob. "Andi? What's wrong?"  
"I am so sorry Sol. I just... You are a wonderful woman. You are strong. You are improving your life. You have such a wonderful future to look forward to." I let the tears flow freely, my voice beginning to waver and become more choked up.  
"Andi..." She sounded so sympathetic...  
"And I'm sorry... for what I have done." I whispered, before my emotions shut down. Depression numbness was a blessing. The tears dried, and my voice steadied. "I'm sorry for what's to happen."  
"Andi? What's happened?" Her voice took a sudden shift, noticeable and strong. Concern and a bit of fear entered her voice.  
"... I am so sorry." It was the only thing I could feel to say.  
"Stop saying that... what's going on?" More fear. Oh Solstice...  
"I'm on the edge, and I'm... I'm planning to jump." My words were emotionless, and yet my voice shook at them.  
The phone was silent, just before Solstice spoke again with a shaky voice.  
"What... You better not mean..." Confusion, horror, and realization all in the same tone.  
"It's ok, Sol. I'll..." I stopped, before starting again, "I've been a terrible friend to you. I haven't told you everything, but it's just I can't take anymore pain."  
"Andi stop right now. Where are you? I'll come and get you. I'll send Auric to get you. Please stay somewhere safe and just wait." Panic was an emotion I knew too well, and her voice was full of it. Auric would give my spirit hell if he knew that I called his fiancé with the intent of being my last call.  
"I'm sorry Solstice... I can't do that. I'm too tired. I'm too broken. I'm... I have no energy left to fight." I smile slightly, as I look down from my college perch, to see the small crowd below. They were calling to me, wondering what was happening with me and begging for me to get down.  
"Don't give me that shit Andi. Please just think this through." The begging in her voice was almost touching. If only it was there before all this. If only they had thought of this before they destroyed my world.  
"I have. This will be quick and this... this is best." I said, looking to the horizon. There was truly beautiful things in the world. I would miss it, but not enough for me to stay my feet.  
"What about your sister? Your friends? Me? Auric? Devan?" She tried for anything that would snap me back to anxiety, where I would be too panicked to move. So smart.  
"Liz will be fine. If anything, she will be happier. My friends will move on eventually. Auric and you will get married and continue on. Devan... Devan made his choice. He doesn't care anymore about me. I don't blame him. I'm nothing." I said, before taking a breath. "Solstice..."  
"ANDI DON'T DO THIS!" There was voices in the background, coworkers wondering what was happening, her supervisor asking her what was wrong. She was trying to explain, while trying to yell at me.  
"Just leave me a seat at your wedding, won't you?" I asked, a rather dumb question to ask at that moment.  
"ANDI!!" Her scream almost poked at what I used to call a heart.  
"Good bye, Solstice. Stay strong. Love you." I murmured, before clicking the phone. I dropped it to the ground below, hearing it shatter with a sickening crack. I smile, before putting my arms out to my sides.   
"Good bye, everyone. See you next run." I whispered, before letting my body fall forward, and the world go dark.


	3. Devan

Feeling the firm rope around my neck, and knowing that this was my last hour, I just couldn't leave without... something. I pull out my phone, brought up Messager, and I looked at the messages, the names, before coming to his. I paused, and after a shaky breath, I click the phone beside his name. It rang, and rang, and rang...  
No pick up, as I figured.   
-Please leave a message after the tone-  
*Beep*  
"Hey... Devan... I just... I just wanted to call... and say... say I'm sorry." My voice was soft, quiet, so unlike the normal me. Then again, this wasn't my normal me. This was my last day me. This was broken me.   
"I'm sorry I messed up. I'm sorry I fucked up. I'm sorry that I ruined us." I blurted out, unable to stop myself.  
"I regret my actions and I wish I could have made it up to you somehow. I mean... I figured out what I did wrong and I was willing to admit it, and willing to... to change. To adapt and learn to move around it." Tears running down my face now, my brain hurts. Everything hurts. It's just so painful. "I got out of hand... but you wouldn't let me fix my mistakes. Just... silence."  
"I was worried sick. I was afraid. You wouldn't answer me. I was anxious to the point of panic attacks and you didn't... YOU KNEW." Anger entered my voice. The last time I would feel it, I feel I deserved it. "I told you I would get possessive time to time. I told you that I was anxious. You told me you would never drop me, that I wouldn't have to fear you doing that to me... BUT YOU DID."   
I could get loud. No one was home. No one was going to be home for a while. Long enough for me to do this one last thing and just... leave quietly?  
"You promised me a world, a future, hope. All I asked is that you didn't... betray my trust. Betray what faith I put in." My voice quivered, my sobs quiet yet heard. "I... I trusted you... and what sickens me most... is that if given the chance, I would have trusted you again."  
"I would do it again, putting my faith in you. You... and Auric.... and Solstice... I would do it again. That's what I can't handle. Is that despite all that happened... I still love and cherish you all still. So I hope you understand that, when you get the news."  
I paused, lightly breathing, before continuing.  
"I'm dying, Devan. I... I am committing suicide. Hanging myself. Poetic aint it? More like Ironic, seeing as the stuff I'm into." I murmured. "I... I want you at my funeral, if you would honor my last wish. I want you there, so that... that you can say good bye. So I can have peace. I dunno. Maybe it's just a sadistic wish of mine to have you see what you did. Who knows? Maybe you do, as you know the inners of the mind."  
"I hope you will forgive me. I hope you all forgive me. I hope... I hope we all can try again, in another life. I hope you live a good life, Devan. Take care of my sister for me, wont you? Be there for her?"  
"Ha ha... Pathetic isn't it... Well... I should let you go... I had hoped... just this once... you would have picked up."  
"Good bye, Devan."  
At that, I sent the voicemail, and put my phone down. I take a breath, let it out, look down, and smile.   
"I... I'm coming home... I'm coming home... Tell the world I'm coming home..."  
My voice wavers with slight laughter and sorrow, tears streaking down my face, as I tip the chair. One last deep breath, and the chair tips over completely. My eyes bulge, I gasp for air that would not come, and after a few moments, I was gone.


End file.
